Gaman Dekinai!
by N. Mandy
Summary: Sequela de Anata ga Daikirai!   Eu não aguento mais! Eu simplesmente não acredito que as coisas ficaram desse jeito! E mesmo nessa situação eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele idiota! - Fanfiction de presente para Kaori Cherry 'Hime' A.U. ShikaTema


**ATENÇÃO:**_ Essa é uma continuação. Por favor, leia Anata ga Daikirai! primeiro para um melhor entendimento da história._  
_Apreciem com moderação e não se esqueçam dos reviews ;9_

**

* * *

Título:** Gaman Dekinai!  
**Anime**: Naruto  
**Gênero: **Suspense/Romance  
**Casal:** Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari  
**Disclaimer: **  
~ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Mas eu não posso evitar brincar um pouquinho com eles :9

**Gaman Dekinai!  
**_(Dedicada a Nathália Gonçalves do Nascimento e Silva)_

**~~x~~**

Eu deveria ter previsto isso quando Gaara falou que eu tinha que trabalhar com ele nesse caso. O ser folgado roncava alto esparramado no sofá como se o apartamento fosse dele, não meu. E enquanto ele estava ali bancando o dorminhoco, aqui estava eu revisando os relatórios pela centésima vez sobre o caso que estamos trabalhando. E pior: eu estava tão cansada que nem ao menos tinha forças para ficar brava por isso! Ai, minha cabeça dói e esse monte de letrinhas já estão parando de fazer sentido por mais que eu tente me focar nelas.

Levei a caneca que segurava à boca. Droga, acabou o café. Preciso de mais cafeína, se não não vou aguentar muito mais. Levantei-me da cadeira com sofreguidão para buscar mais, apenas para me irritar e saber que eu já havia bebido toda a jarra. Respirei fundo, estava cansada demais para me estressar com isso. Passando a mão pelos meus cabelos loiros, coloquei a água para ferver no fogão. Posso até mesmo estar precisando daquilo rápido, mas sou fã de café de qualidade, então nem a pau uso uma cafeteira, o gosto fica nojento.

Aproveitando que a água estava esquentando, fui lavar o rosto no banheiro e quase me assustei quando vi meu reflexo no espelho. Sinceramente, eu estava horrível! Minhas olheiras estavam tão fortes que parecia que eu tinha levado dois socos no olho. Para falar a verdade, antes fossem os socos, é preferível no lugar de fadiga. Nos últimos dias, eu e Shikamaru andamos para cima e para baixo tentando achar pistas sobre a Akatsuki; a maioria não passava de informações que agente sabia.

- Akatsuki? Não são esses os caras que o Naruto apanhou feio no terceiro ano? – esse foi o Inuzuka falando, aquele amigo da Hyuuga que lembra muito um cachorro e que trabalha em um pet shop no centro.

O resto foi basicamente a mesma coisa e os que sabiam alguma informação relevante, batiam a porta na nossa cara falando que era para o nosso bem. Hump! Nosso bem o cacete! Se quisesse o nosso bem teriam falado de uma vez o que sabiam e nos livrado dessa porcaria de caso! Eu não durmo bem faz mais de uma semana, não é de se admirar a situação das minhas olheiras! Até quase posso entender porque Shikamaru não fez mais nada depois daquilo.

Eu levei a mão à boca e senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto eu lembrava o beijo que Shikamaru me deu quando começamos a trabalhar juntos. Olhei para a sala, onde ele ainda roncava alto no sofá. Não sei se foi por estarmos muito ocupados ou simplesmente por falta de interesse, mas não havia acontecido absolutamente nada desde aquela vez. Tá bom, eu sei, é o Shikamaru, _pelo amor de Deus_, eu não deveria estar esperando nada dele, mas sei lá! Deve ser praga de família, aconteceu exatamente a mesma coisa com o Gaara, acabamos nos _apegamos_ a pessoas que não deveríamos. É, **apego **mesmo, porque de jeito nenhum eu admito que seja outra coisa! Mas no caso do meu irmãozinho, ele nem tem mais como correr atrás já que a outra não faz mais parte do mundo dos vivos.

Sim. Yamanaka Ino, a causadora de todos os meus problemas. Se ela não estivesse morta, eu mesmo iria puxá-la pelos cabelos e levá-la ao seu destino inevitável com minhas próprias mãos! Foi devido à morte dela que Gaara teve a brilhante ideia de seguir os conselhos do Kankuro e chamar esse imprestável para ajudar no caso. Ui, que raiva!

- Acalme-se Temari, você já tem problemas o suficiente para reviver coisa morta. - eu disse para mim mesma.

Com um ultimo olhar de desgosto, eu passei por Shikamaru e fui cuidar do meu café. Foi bem rápido de fazer, já que a água estava borbulhando – assim como a minha raiva - quando eu cheguei na cozinha. Bebi o primeiro gole com vontade. Cafeína! A melhor amiga de uma mulher exausta e que precisa passar a noite acordada trabalhando. Suspirei. Estou pensando seriamente em pedir férias ou aumento, estou precisando depois desse estresse todo dos últimos dias.

Peguei minha caneca e fui para a sala, pronta para mais uma maratona de relatórios e mais relatórios. Tudo bem, não tão pronta assim, mas eu tinha que fazer. Quanto mais rápido nós terminarmos com isso, mais rápido eu me livro desse encosto. Coloquei a minha caneca na mesa e quando eu estava prestes a me sentar para trabalhar, eu fiz a idiotice de olhar para trás e ver o Nara dormindo não muito longe de mim.

Reprimindo alguns xingamentos para mim mesma, eu fui até o meu quarto e peguei uma coberta para cobrir ele. Suspirei. Ele não merece toda essa atenção, mas não é como seu eu pudesse evitar. Por mais que eu o quisesse bem longe de mim, por causa dessa bendita praga, eu não consigo impedir de me preocupar com ele.

Trabalho! Isso, melhor eu voltar ao trabalho, bem mais produtivo do que ficar pensando nesse idiota.

**~x~x~x~**

Não sei bem quando eu peguei no sono na noite passada, mas quando acordei com a luz do sol na minha cara de manhã e o despertador tocando adoidado, o cobertor que eu havia coberto Shikamaru estava pendurado nos meus ombros e ele não estava mais lá. Aposto que ele foi se encontrar com a sua fonte secreta que tanto ele faz mistério de quem é. Ou talvez outra coisa, vai saber, eu não sou a mãe dele para ficar pedindo satisfações para onde ele vai ou deixa de ir. Mas se ele espera que eu goste desses sumiços repentinos, pode esperar sentado.

Ignorando sua ausência, tomei meu banho, comi alguma coisa e fui para o escritório. Que ódio do Gaara, só porque ele quer que a investigação sobre a série de crimes que estamos cobrindo fique em segredo, ele me faz trabalhar dobrado para manter as aparências. Essa carga dupla de horário já está me matando. Se eu usasse a quantidade de café que eu tomei nas ultimas semanas, eu poderia muito bem abrir uma cafeteria no centro de Tokyo e render um bom lucro.

Já estava com dor de cabeça quando entrei na Central de Policia Metropolitana de Tokyo e me deparei com o caos rotineiro de lá. Eram telefones que não paravam de tocar, agentes andando para lá e para cá, civis fazendo boletins de ocorrência... Sério, ainda acho que temos mais agentes do que podemos lidar com eles, mas tudo bem, tudo pela segurança nacional. Ui, que brega.

"_Boa Temari, você está conseguindo chegar ao fundo do poço, daqui a pouco vai estar que nem o Kankuro passando maquiagem superpesada na cara e andando por aí como se isso fosse normal!"_ Meu consciente simplesmente gritou para mim. Tudo menos isso! Já basta um anormal na família! E falando no demônio...

- Bom dia! – Kankuro cumprimentou enxugando o pescoço com uma toalha enquanto eu entrava no Departamento de Investigação Criminal, provavelmente estava voltando de sua corrida matinal na falha tentativa de conquistar garotas com músculos. Na verdade, o efeito era o oposto, já que a maquiagem dele começava a derreter com o suor, o deixando com uma aparência medonha. Eu já disse para ele que é a maior perda de tempo, se ele tirasse aquela viadagem da cara seria mais efetivo, mas ele nunca me ouve. - O que faz aqui tão cedo? – ele perguntou me acompanhando até a minha mesa.

- Bom dia. – me esforcei em parecer animada, o que obviamente não aconteceu. - Trabalhando, o que mais eu poderia estar fazendo? - eu tentei reprimir um bocejo, mas ele foi mais forte que eu.

- Você parece cansada. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, terminando de secar o suor com a toalha.

- O que eu posso fazer? Gaara está seriamente tentando me matar de tanto trabalhar. – respondi.

- Ah, falando em trabalho... Cadê a sua sombra? – ele brincou.

Eu parei no mesmo instante.

- Kankuro, eu não estou de muito bom humor hoje. – eu o olhei entre os cílios. Ele poderia ser mais alto que eu, mas ele sabia muito bem quem apanharia se houvesse uma briga aqui. Ele recuou.

- Er... Acho que vou lá no vestiário tomar um banho. Até mais, Temari. – Kankuro disse nervosamente.

- Sábia decisão. – eu disse simplesmente, vendo-o sair correndo com o rabo entre as pernas.

Realmente agradeci por ele ir embora sem criar mais problemas, não estava muito a fim de dar uma surra nele, hoje não. E mencionar aquele traste só me fez me perguntar de novo onde ele poderia ter ido. Nem ao menos deixou um bilhete falando que estaria fora.

"_Não Temari! Você não deve se rebaixar a tal nível! Vamos, tem muito trabalho a ser feito." _eu briguei comigo mesma tratando de esquecer esse assunto e ir fazer algo melhor. Parece que a distração funcionou, já que eu só me dei por mim mesma um bom tempo depois quando uma colega me chamou.

- Ei, Temari! – Anko disse se apoiando em minhas costas.

- Oh! Anko-san, quanto tempo! – eu sorri surpresa, fazia um bom tempo que eu não a via. – Você não tinha sido transferida para o Departamento de Controle do Crime Organizado? O que está fazendo por aqui?

- Vim reportar umas coisas para o Gaara. Ah, era tão mais fácil quando eu estava na Investigação Criminal... O Ibiki, o meu chefe novo, é um chato. Apesar de ser só três anos mais velho, ele parece um velhote já! – Anko reclamou rindo, encostando-se no tampo da mesa ao meu lado. – Era tão bom quando tinha um jovem e bonito chefe como o Gaara... – ela suspirou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Ei, ele ainda é meu irmão e de boa, não sei o que você nele. – eu falei apoiando meu queixo na mão. Sabia que estava amassando os papeis da minha mesa com o cotovelo, mas nem ligava para isso.

- Não fale assim, ele tem seus momentos. Ele é o típico Cool & Spicy. Adooro homens assim! – ela riu entusiasmada. – Soube que o Gaara te arranjou um novo parceiro, como ele é?

- Nem me fale dele! É um preguiçoso que não faz nada e sempre deixa o trabalho pesado para mim. Preferia estar trabalhando sozinha! – reclamei ainda com raiva do Shikamaru.

- É bonito? – ela perguntou interessada.

Eu lhe enviei o meu melhor olhar de "Não acredito que você está perguntando mesmo isso". De jeito nenhum eu diria que sim para ela, apesar de às vezes aquele geniozinho maldito me surpreender. Anko deu de ombros.

- Ah! E o que aconteceu entre você e o cara do Departamento Pessoal? Vocês não estavam juntos? – Anko disse olhando com curiosidade para mim.

- Gekkou Hayate? Nós terminamos faz tempo, não durou nem uma semana. – eu disse sem realmente me importar. Gekkou era alguns anos mais velho que eu, a gente havia se encontrado quando saímos para beber uma vez, mas não deu muito certo.

- Eh? Por quê? – ela perguntou surpresa. – Achei que vocês tinham se dado bem.

- Ele tinha uma ex maníaca, acho que é Uzuki o nome dela, que ficava me enchendo o saco dia e noite. – eu disse. Ah, mas como aquela mulher me irritava, ficava me mandando ameaças por telefone e destruindo minha correspondência. - E além do que, ele tinha aqueles ataques de tosse a cada cinco minutos. – eu revirei os olhos.

Só para testar minha paciência, Anko começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Ei, não ria! – eu praticamente ordenei olhando feio para ela.

- Desculpa, desculpa. Mas é isso que dá ficar menosprezando os homens, vai ficar sem nenhum. – ela disse tentando parar de rir.

- Homens... Só me trazem problemas, isso sim. – eu murmurei.

- Huuuum... – o olhar malicioso de Anko enviou calafrios pela minha espinha.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei franzindo o cenho e olhando para ela como se ela fosse uma psicopata que fugiu do hospício.

- Essa é uma típica frase de mulher mal amada. – ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Então, quem é o cara que está te deixando tão ranzinza? Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o novo parceiro misterioso? – a Mitarashi perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Não viaja. Não é ninguém. – eu disse curta e grossa e com pouca vontade de continuar essa conversa.

Parecendo entender que eu não ia me prolongar mais nisso, Anko decidiu deixar para lá:

- Há, sei. – ela me olhou desconfiada. – Mas me diga, o que você está fazendo aqui no horário de almoço?

Horário de almoço? Agora que ela disse, eu percebi que o escritório estava anormalmente vazio; todos haviam ido almoçar, só tinha sobrado eu e a Anko ali. Já tinha se passado tanto tempo desde que eu comecei a mexer nesses papéis?

- Ah meu Deus, eu pretendia apenas arrumar umas papeladas para depois sair para investigar o caso da Yamanaka, mas parece que eu perdi a noção do tempo. – eu falei realmente surpresa. E o que mais surpreendia era a quantidade de papeis que eu tinha arrumado; nem parecia que eu tinha passado a manhã inteira organizando eles, só tinha feito uma pequena parte de uma pilha gigante que eu ainda tinha que ver. Droga, a distração não foi muito bem sucedida no final das contas.

- Isso que é ser dedicada ao trabalho. – Anko apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente alheia as minhas preocupações. – Um dia você ainda morre atolada nesses papeis. O Gaara não te dá folga, né? Esse é o ruim de trabalhar com a família.

- Antes fosse apenas isso. – eu tive que discordar. Suspirei e olhei para o monte pequeno que eu tinha arrumado. – Estou tão sobrecarregada de trabalho nas ultimas semanas que eu nem sei por onde começar a investigar.

- Força! Quem mandou querer trabalhar na Polícia? Agora tem que aguentar firme até encontrar um marido que te sustente para largar essa vida. – ela disse.

- Marido, hã? – eu me perguntei bem baixinho. É, me casar seria uma saída, mas de forma alguma me livraria de todos os meus problemas. Se me casasse, provavelmente acabaria tendo que continuar trabalhando para sustentar a família, já que o Shikamaru de jeito nenhum ia fazer isso...

Espere aí! Eu não pensei isso, né? Não, não pensei, certo? Eu definitivamente não cogitei a possibilidade de me casar com o Shikamaru, né? Né? NÉ?

- O que foi Temari? Você está ficando vermelha... Huuum... – Anko perguntou a princípio preocupada até ela maliciar a coisa toda. O pior de tudo é que eu acho que ela não estava tendo a ideia errada. Sorte minha que uma das recepcionistas nos interrompeu naquele exato momento.

- Temari-san? Chegou um pacote para você, como você não desceu para o almoço, eu vim aqui te trazer. – Matsuri, sabia que eu te amo? Eu poderia simplesmente gritar isso para ela, mas vamos poupar o escândalo.

Matsuri era uma garota pequena de olhos pretos e cabelo castanho. Ela e a sua amiga Sari são bastante famosas no Departamento Administrativo e todo mundo sabe que ela tem uma quedinha – tudo bem, está mais para abismo mesmo - pelo Gaara.

- Ah, sério? Me desculpe pelo incômodo Matsuri! – eu disse me desvencilhando do olhar expectativo de Anko e fui ver o que se tratava. – Quem enviou? – perguntei pegando o pacote que ela levava nos braços.

- Não sei, apenas deixaram lá no balcão da recepção e está endereçado a você. Não sabia se era importante ou não, então vim lhe entregar. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigada de qualquer maneira. – eu retribuí o sorriso colocando o pacote na minha mesa. – O que será que é? Eu não estava esperando nada... – eu pensei enquanto começava a abrir a pequena caixa com os olhares curiosos de Anko e Matsuri sobre meus ombros até que eu parei abruptamente. Meu sorriso morreu na hora.

Não, não era minha imaginação. Estava fazendo um barulho engraçado e que se eu não estivesse enganada se parecia muito com um tique-taque.

- Temari. – Anko me chamou, percebendo a mesma coisa. O escritório estava silencioso, então ela podia muito bem ouvir o mesmo que eu.

- Matsuri, afaste-se. – eu avisei. Ela se afastou um pouco assustada com as nossas expressões sérias. Eu e Anko estávamos acostumadas a correr perigo, ela não. Eu troquei um olhar com a Mitarashi antes de abrir lentamente a caixa e no momento que eu movi a tampa, a coisa explodiu.

Só pude ouvir o grito agudo de Matsuri antes de fechar os olhos. Senti alguns fragmentos da tampa da caixa me acertar, mas não me atrevi a abrir os olhos esperando a dor que se seguiria. Só voltei a abri-los quando senti a mão de Anko chacoalhando meu ombro.

- Temari, olhe!

Ah! Mas eu fiquei fula da vida. Uma onda enorme de xingamentos saiu da minha boca quando eu vi o maldito brinquedo e nem me incomodei em parar quando eu vi o quão assustada estava Matsuri. O palhaço de plástico que saiu da caixa tinha uma aparência macabra e ficava pulando para cima e para baixo por causa da mola grudada embaixo dele.

- Quem foi o filho da puta que me mandou essa porcaria? – eu gritei extremamente com raiva jogando aquela porcaria no chão.

- Ei, Temari, espere um pouco. – eu estava pronta para destruir aquele negocio quando Anko me interrompeu. – Tem uma coisa aqui... Um origami? - ela virou a caixa e pegou o papel que estava preso no palhaço maldito. O origami estava dobrado em forma de tsuru e Anko o desfez cuidadosamente. – É um bilhete.

- O que diz? – Matsuri perguntou, mexendo o palhaço demoníaco com o pé e parecendo ter se recuperado melhor do susto do que eu.

- "Tome cuidado." – ela leu.

- Legal! Tudo que eu precisava era de alguém fazendo gracinhas comigo do estilo "Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado". – eu bufei irritada.

- Espere, tem mais. – Anko avisou continuando a ler. - "Porque você sabe _demais_."... Tem até uma ênfase no 'demais', você sabe o que isso quer dizer?

Aquelas últimas palavras fizeram os pelos dos meus braços eriçarem. Não era uma simples brincadeira, eu tinha certeza. E essa maldita certeza quase me fazia tremer por dentro.

- Não sei. – eu falei tentando manter a compostura. – Deve ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto do Kankuro. – eu menti. E mesmo se fosse, bote mau gosto nisso.

Anko e Matsuri pareceram acreditar nisso e quando pensei que poderia me safar dessa sem mais perguntas, o pior aconteceu. Cara, deve ser meu dia de sorte mesmo! Mas que merda, porque ele tinha que aparecer justo agora que as coisas estavam complicadas?

- Todas essas medidas de seguranças são tão problemáticas... – eu não precisei me virar para saber que Shikamaru estava passando a mão na nuca com uma expressão lesada no rosto enquanto atravessava a porta de vidro do departamento.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me deter, arranquei o pedaço de papel da mão de Anko antes que ele visse. Ela me enviou um olhar interrogativo enquanto Shikamaru parava não muito longe de nós.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou. Mesmo não aparentando estar fazendo isso, eu sabia que ele estava analisando todo o local. Eu definitivamente não queria que Shikamaru soubesse sobre a carta de ameaça, então era hora de um pouco de fingimento.

- Nada, provavelmente o Kankuro andou se divertindo as minhas custas. – eu dei de ombros. – Deu agora para ficar mandando caixas surpresas para me encher. Bom, ele sabe que de outra forma ele não conseguiria me atingir. – eu ri estralando os dedos perigosamente. Shikamaru levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Mulheres são tão problemáticas... – ele pareceu pensar um pouco - E violentas. – adicionou.

- Você quer uma demonstração de mulher violenta? – eu olhei atravessado para ele.

- Er... Na verdade não. – Shikamaru disse desviando o olhar.

- Seu...-! – eu cerrei meus punhos irritada, mas fui interrompida pelo telefone tocando na minha mesa. Eu atendi a contragosto. – Alô? Temari falando.

O agente do outro lado da linha explicou a situação superficialmente para mim.

– Estamos indo para aí. – eu disse por fim e desliguei o telefone, já pegando meu casaco. - Matsuri, faz um favor para mim e avise o Gaara que eu saí e fale para o Kankuro que eu preciso do legista imediatamente.

- Ah, claro. – ela disse um pouco perdida. – E sobre... – a garota olhou para o horrível palhaço.

- Pode jogar fora, ou se quiser, pode ficar para você. – eu brinquei dando uma pequena espiada no brinquedo sem graça que ainda jazia no chão. Como esperado, ela quase entrou em pânico pela ideia de levar aquele negocio pra casa. Sorri um pouco até lembrar-me do que estava para vir dali para frente. – Vamos Shikamaru.

Agradeci ele ter me seguido obedientemente, entretanto, foi apenas passar pela porta principal do prédio para ele perguntar:

- Para onde vamos?

- Ikebukuro. – eu disse simplesmente com a calma profissional que tive que aprender a ter na marra. – Eles agiram de novo.

Eu não expliquei mais porque sabia que Shikamaru sabia de quem estamos falando. Não consegui deter o suspiro. Sinceramente, preferia não saber do que se tratava, isso é tudo tão problemático. Tudo bem, eu pareci o Shikamaru dessa vez, talvez eu esteja passando tempo demais perto dele.

**~x~x~x~**

Os flashes das máquinas fotográficas da pericia já estavam me cegando. Tinha colocados luvas de látex para não deixar nenhuma digital por aí e muito menos tocar em "coisas" que eu não gostaria de estar tocando. Novamente, eles se divertiram por aqui. O beco perto de uma das principais ruas de Ikebukuro estava lotado de policias e agentes.

- Já descobriram quem é a vítima? – eu perguntei movendo o pedaço de pano que tinham colocado no rosto da mulher depois de a deitarem no chão.

- Yugito Nii, 29 anos. Toca Shamisen em um teatro Kabuki não muito longe daqui. Mudou de nome depois que se casou. – Baki me disse olhando no arquivo que levava em mãos enquanto eu ainda estava agachada junto a vitima.

29 anos? Era de se esperar que fosse jovem, a mulher tinha um belo cabelo loiro comprido e liso e seus olhos bem escuros encaravam o nada de um jeito aterrorizado acompanhando o medo de sua expressão. Parecia que ela tinha sido torturada até morrer. O rosto foi o único lugar que restou intacto, ou pelo menos quase isso, já o resto do corpo não podia se dizer o mesmo: estava acabado. Talvez até pior que acabado, estava destroçado.

A cena do crime se assimilava ao da Yamanaka Ino, só que nesse caso, os criminosos optaram por um local público e os órgãos da vitima não estava espalhados pela parede. As mãos de Yugito Nii haviam sido pregadas na parede com estacas e fios extremamente fortes a alguns centímetros do chão, suspensa no ar logo acima do mesmo circulo estranho que havia no apartamento da Yamanaka e como naquele caso, o circulo havia sido feito de sangue e tinha mais alguns respingos do mesmo sangue espalhados pelo chão.

A polícia havia feito seu trabalho, tiraram algumas fotos e a descerem dali poucos minutos antes de chegarmos. O beco havia sido tampado com alguns arames e lençóis brancos, mas isso não impedia que pedestres curiosos se aglomerassem envolta da faixa amarela de "afaste-se".

Coloquei o pano de volta no rosto dela e analisei os ferimentos, ela tinha sido apunhalada diversas vezes por um objeto grande e extremamente afiado. Shikamaru estava quieto encostado em uma das paredes, observando o corpo calmamente enquanto brincava com um zippo em uma das mãos. A postura calma era fachada, eu tinha certeza. O estado dela era quase idêntico de como encontraram Sarutobi Asuma, mas daquela vez não havia sido um simples transeunte que havia encontrado a vitima. Foi o Shikamaru que encontrou.

- Família? - eu me levantei.

- Casada com um ator Kabuki chamado de Kira Hachi, mais conhecido pelo pseudônimo Killer Bee. Sem filhos. – Baki me informou sem se mover do meu lado.

- Consiga mais informações e me dê o endereço desse ator de Kabuki, provavelmente ele vai querer saber que sua esposa foi morta. Recolheram todas as provas? – olhei para um outro agente que terminava de recolher amostras de sangue.

- Sim, senhora. – Yuura respondeu por detrás da franja comprida que cobria totalmente seu olho direito.

- Ótimo. Mande o corpo para a autopsia, Kankuro já deve ter avisado o legista que tem um corpo chegando e analise essa marca no chão. – eu disse tirando as luvas de látex e a jogando no chão, eu estava começando a ficar enjoada com o cheiro de sangue. – Eu quero digitais! Fios de cabelos, saliva, qualquer coisa! Eu quero saber quem são esses malditos assassinos e quero saber imediatamente! Entenderam? – eu gritei agressivamente.

- Sim, senhora! – ouvi várias vozes concordarem, surpresos pelo meu tom de voz.

Eu dei as costas para o corpo e meio que caminhei meio que cambaleei para perto de Shikamaru e encostei-me à parede ao seu lado.

- Droga! – eu praguejei baixinho dando um murro na parede. Eu estava furiosa! Queria muito pegar os desgraçados que fizeram isso e enfiá-los na cadeia para que sofressem o resto de suas insignificantes existências. Maldita Akatsuki! Fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar.

- Você está bem? – ouvi Shikamaru me perguntar preocupado. Respirei fundo.

- Estou. E você está bem? – eu abri os olhos e o olhei de lado.

- Melhor que você. – ele me respondeu olhando para frente e guardando o zippo no bolso.

- Temari-san. – uma voz feminina me chamou e eu me virei, deparando com a figura de uma mulher pequena de cabelos azuis e olhos âmbares passando pela cortina de lençóis improvisada. Logo atrás dela vinha um garoto, não parecia muito mais novo que eu, de cabelos vermelhos iguais ao do Gaara e olhos castanhos.

- Konan-senpai. – eu reconheci a Inspetora. – E esse é...

- Ah, Sasori-san é meu novo parceiro. – ela disse cordialmente oferecendo-me um breve sorriso. Foi minha impressão ou o agente Yuura que estava passando para levar as amostras de sangue para a perícia estremeceu com o nome dele? Nem, deve ser só minha imaginação. – Deixando isso de lado por um momento, como andam as coisas por aqui?

- Está indo tudo bem, já coletaram todas as provas e estão levando o corpo para o legista. – eu reportei. – Mas, Konan-senpai, o que faz por aqui? – não era realmente a área que o Departamento de Segurança Pública cobria, então era estranho que ela estivesse aqui.

- Eu estava perto quando ouvi o rádio falando sobre o assassinato e resolvi ver se estava tudo bem. – Konan-senpai disse sem abandonar o sorriso. – Por quê? Algum problema eu estar aqui?

- Ah, não não, só achei estranho. – eu me forcei a sorrir um pouco também apesar das circunstâncias.

Konan-senpai olhou ao redor e depois voltou a olhar para mim.

- Hm, você parece cansada, por que não deixa o resto comigo aproveitando que já estão terminando tudo por aqui? – ela ofereceu.

- Não se preocupe, senpai deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer. Eu posso cuidar disso sozinha. – eu recusei amavelmente.

- Então é isso? Bom, eu devo estar atrapalhando então. – espero que ela não esteja insultada por minha recusa. Era uma oferta tentadora, mas eu não poderia aceitar, Gaara me mataria depois. – Já que está tudo sobre controle, é melhor eu ir também. Até mais, Temari-san. – ela reverenciou rapidamente.

- Obrigada de qualquer maneira. – eu disse acenando levemente com a mão antes de ela sair sendo acompanhada pelo seu novo parceiro. Shikamaru assistiu o movimento com uma cara de quem não gostou.

- Essa mulher... É muito problemática, não vou com a cara dela. – ele bocejou e desviou o olhar para o cadáver que estava sendo embrulhado em um saco plástico preto e colocado encima de uma maca para ser levado na ambulância.

- Você vê problemas onde não têm, isso sim. - eu passei a mão pelo cabelo. - Nós temos que ir falar com o marido da vítima ainda. – suspirei.

Como se estivesse me incentivando, Shikamaru colocou a mão em meu ombro. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu hoje, eu não consegui impedir de me sentir nervosa; era o contato mais próximo que nós tínhamos feito desde aquela noite. Sabia que não era hora para isso, mas não era como seu eu pudesse controlar meus sentimentos tão bem assim. Podia ser uma detetive, mas definitivamente não era uma desprovida de emoções como muitos por aí e eu não conseguia manter uma face inexpressiva como o Gaara por tanto tempo assim.

- É melhor irmos atrás desse Killer Bee ou sei lá o que logo, Baki me passou o endereço do teatro que ele trabalha. – eu disse cabisbaixa me afastando dele e indo em direção à saída do beco. Podia-se dizer que eu gostava e ao mesmo tempo não gostava do contato com Shikamaru. Toda vez que ele me tocava, eu podia sentir coisas que eu não sabia direito se gostava ou não e isso me deixava confusa. E eu simplesmente odiava ficar confusa.

Começou a esfriar e a multidão que até agora ainda permanecia envolta do perímetro estava começando a se dispersar. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo que estava usando e senti a cor do meu rosto esvair-se enquanto eu parava de andar. Com a minha parada brusca, Shikamaru trombou em mim.

- Precisa parar do nada? O que foi? – a voz languida de Shikamaru chegou aos meus ouvidos, mas eu quase não pude processar o que ele disse.

- Não é nada. – eu disse sem olhar para ele. – Vamos. – antes mesmo de terminar de falar eu já estava em movimento retilíneo e acelerado.

Sei que fui grossa, mas eu não poderia deixa que Shikamaru soubesse do que eu encontrei no meu bolso. Esperei até que ele estivesse longe o suficiente para tirar o pequeno origami de pássaro. E como esperado, com outra frase agourenta: _"A próxima é você"._

Mas o esquisito era que aquela caligrafia não me era estranha.

**~x~x~x~**

Tudo bem! Qualquer medo que eu pudesse ter sentido antes foi completamente sobreposto pela mais perversa raiva! Sem noção, aquele cara era irritante! Qual é de falar só por rimas? A mulher dele morreu, não era hora para ficar falando daquele jeito! Shikamaru sacou logo que eu não conseguiria lidar com aquele tal de Killer Bee e tomou a dianteira para avisá-lo que Yugito Nii havia sido assassinada. Para minha total repulsa, ele começou a chorar descontroladamente se agarrando a mim enquanto continuava a fazer rimas cada vez piores.

- Nii não pode estar morta, só ela me importa! – e ele chorava e chorava me esmagando com um abraço de urso desesperado.

Foi enlouquecedor. Bee era uma massa enorme de músculos, pele escura e cabelo claro, então monstruosidade era até um adjetivo. Depois de finalmente conseguir tirar aquela coisa de cima de mim com uma ajudinha do resto da equipe do Teatro Kumogakure e prometer que iríamos fazer tudo que podíamos para achar o assassino de sua mulher, nós saímos de lá. De boa, ali estava um lugar que eu nunca mais gostaria de visitar.

Kankuro me ligou pouco depois de eu deixar Shikamaru no apartamento dele. O meu irmãozinho me passou a causa da morte e o resultado dos exames de DNA feitos com as amostras do sangue coletado do símbolo desenhado no chão, e como eu suspeitava, não era o sangue da vitima como das outras vezes. Entretanto o que realmente me irritava era que o DNA não batia com nenhum do nosso banco de dados. Quem é o maldito escorregadio que nem consta no nosso registro? E pelo tamanho do estrago feito com a Yugito Nii, não dava de ser causado por só uma pessoa, tinha que ter pelo menos dois elementos para deixá-la naquele estado lastimável.

Eu estava remoendo essas informações enquanto observava o quadro esquematizado que eu e Shikamaru montamos na minha sala de estar. Com algumas tachinhas, tínhamos pendurado as fotos de todos os crimes que tínhamos certeza que a Akatsuki estava envolvida e algumas anotações de cada caso. Eu tinha a impressão de que se deixássemos vazar que todos esses crimes estavam ligados, os superiores mandariam essa investigação para o Departamento de Controle do Crime Organizado. Talvez seja por isso que Gaara queria manter sigilo ou talvez ele só soubesse de mais coisas que não queria contar. Novidade. Ele sempre sabe mais do que nos conta de qualquer jeito.

Sentei no sofá de pernas e braços cruzados ainda encarando o maldito quadro, esperando que alguma luz viesse para me dar uma dica do que fazer agora. Mas o que veio não foi a luz e sim o meu estomago roncando, só então eu percebi que não tinha comido nada desde manhã e que estava morrendo de fome. Levantei e fui ver se tinha alguma coisa comestível na cozinha. Para falar a verdade, nem sei por que fui, já que eu sabia que não tinha nada.

Talvez eu devesse comer fora... Ou talvez não. Olhei para os dois pedaços de papeis que eu coloquei encima da mesa junto com o resto das minhas papeladas. Eu tinha desdobrado os origamis completamente, deixando as frases viradas para cima. Legal, agora eu estava com medo de jantar fora só por causa daquelas malditas ameaças. Entretanto eu sabia o que era bom para tosse, então não me arriscaria em ficar sozinha nas ruas por muito tempo, principalmente agora que estava escurecendo. Posso ser forte, mas não sou a Mulher Maravilha. Para o alivio do Kankuro, devo dizer.

Com as poucas opções, decidi ir apenas a loja de conveniência pegar algum bentô pronto ou ramen instantâneo. Eu tinha comprado um pouco a mais porque o Shikamaru falou que iria lá mais tarde depois que fizesse algumas coisas. Falando em ramen... Deveria ser uma boa ideia fazer uma visitinha a nosso amigo loiro hiperativo. Eu estava pensando nisso quando voltava da loja de conveniência com as sacolas na mão e caminhava pelo corredor do meu apartamento.

Foi então que aconteceu.

Foi tudo muito rápido, num momento lá estava eu parada na frente da minha porta pronta para destrancá-la e me livrar dos pesos das sacolas – que não estavam tão pesadas assim, mas que era um saco de carregar – quando fui agarrada por trás. Foi graças aos anos de prática de artes marciais e boa parte por causa dos meus reflexos que por instinto larguei os sacos de compras e joguei o atacante por cima dos meus ombros e rapidamente o dominei. Vendo o que eu tinha derrubado, eu olhei surpresa.

- Um boneco...? – foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar antes de sentir a presença de mais alguém atrás de mim. Porém, antes de conseguir me virar para me defender, o segundo atacante grudou algo meio pegajoso em minhas costas e, como se eu tivesse recebendo milhares de cargas elétricas, a coisa explodiu.

- E kaboom! A arte é uma explosão, un! – ouvi um deles dizer eufórico enquanto eu perdia a consciência.

- Não seja idiota Deidara, a arte é a beleza eterna. Agora pegue a garota. – eu tive o vislumbre de uma cabeleira vermelha antes de apagar de vez.

**~x~x~x~**

Eu acordei muito tempo depois – não me pergunte quanto, porque eu não tenho a mínima ideia – com uma dor desgraçada nas costas e nos pulsos. Mas que infer-? Eu gemi, nem conseguia pensar direito tamanha era a dor proporcionada pela explosão de mais cedo. Não era hora de ficar se contorcendo por uma coisa tão idiota como alguns machucadinhos e algumas queimaduras, eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, por isso, ignorando a reclamação dos meus ferimentos, eu me mexi e abri os olhos.

Estava presa por algemas a um cano no teto de uma sala que deveria ser um almoxarifado de uma pequena fábrica abandonada de Saquê. Tinha grandes bacias onde deveria ser colocado o arroz para fermentar e algumas ferramentas jogadas pelo chão, por isso eu poderia dizer. Ah, e a placa meio apagada escrita "Shikigami Saquês" jogada em um canto era bastante autoexplicativa. Agora, quem coloca um nome desses para uma fábrica de Saquê é uma boa pergunta. Tudo bem, vamos deixar o sarcasmo de lado e arranjar um jeito de sair daqui.

Tentei forçar a corrente da algema, mas era muito forte e o cano também não parecia que iria ceder tão fácil. Meus pulsos já estavam em carne viva e meus braços estavam cansados quando eu fui interrompida na minha estúpida tentativa de fuga.

- Não adianta, você não irá fugir. – quando a pessoa que falou abriu a porta e entrou no almoxarifado, o meu queixo caiu. Cabelos azuis, olhos âmbares e a inconfundível flor azul presa na cabeça. Não tinha erros, era a...

- Konan-senpai...? – eu perguntei completamente surpresa, até esqueci o que eu pretendia fazer. O que ela estava fazendo aqui? E o que era aquela capa preta com nuvens vermelhas que ela estava usando?

- Não me chame assim. – ela disse autoritária sem qualquer sombra do sorriso que ela normalmente mantinha no rosto.

Eu olhei para ela confusa. Mas que merda estava rolando aqui? Eu levei alguns segundos para juntar os pauzinhos e entender o que estava acontecendo. Como eu não pude perceber isso antes?

- Você é um deles. – eu disse cerrando os olhos. – A obsessão do Gaara em manter segredo sobre o caso, os origamis... Foi tudo por sua causa!

- Isso mesmo. - Konan me olhou como se eu não valesse a pena a sua presença.

Eu até tinha achado estranho aquelas ameaças. A primeira qualquer um poderia ter feito, era só deixar a maldita caixa no balcão, mas era necessário conhecimento na Central para saber que a Matsuri iria me entregar aquilo sem questionar. E a segunda... Poucas pessoas se aproximaram de mim naquele dia depois da primeira ameaça, mas Konan estava lá no local do crime e teve tempo o suficiente para colocar a porcaria do origami no meu bolso!

O receio de Gaara de haver um espião entre nós não era infundado. Tudo o que eu acreditava tinha ido por água abaixo em um segundo. Abaixei a cabeça e finquei as unhas na palma da minha mão com força.

- Você foi muito descuidada, foi realmente muito fácil te pegar. – eu ouvi os seus passos se aproximando enquanto ela falava. – Só precisei de algumas distrações para desviar sua atenção do que eu pretendia.

- _Distrações?_ Você chama o assassinato de uma pessoa de distração? – minhas palavras saíram baixas da minha boca, mas repletas de repugnância.

- Assassinato? Aquilo foi apenas uma diversão para o Kakuzu e para o Hidan. – ela disse como se fosse um simples fato.

Eu apenas a olhei com ódio. Konan tirou uma das mãos da capa e levantou o meu queixo.

- Esse rosto, eu o odeio desde o primeiro momento que eu te vi. – a traidora falou olhando bem na minha cara com uma expressão de que comeu e não gostou. – Odeio tanto que dá até vontade de fazer alguns estragos. – ela disse segurando mais forte.

Eu a encarei de volta. Não fraquejei nenhum momento enquanto ela perfurava a minha carne com as unhas, sabia ser durona quando a situação pedia e aquele tom de desdém estava apenas alimentando a minha raiva. Eu estava fula da vida! Eu aguentei firme até ela desistir de tentar me atingir com aquele joguinho idiota. Konan praticamente jogou o meu rosto para o lado quando o largou com a delicadeza de um elefante. Vadia duas caras!

- Antes de te matar, eu quero saber tudo o que você sabe. – ela disse se afastando.

- Como se eu fosse falar. – eu rebati fazendo a minha melhor expressão de "force-me a dizer".

- Eu não me incomodo de tirar essa informação a força. – Konan andou até um armário onde tinha uma pilha de papeis velhos. – Espero que você não se importe com o jeito difícil.

**~x~x~x~**

Puta que pariu! Nunca imaginei que papel poderia ser usado dessa maneira! Eu estava totalmente acabada depois da seção de esquenta da Konan. _"Seção de esquenta"_ simplesmente porque não parou por aí, quando ela se cansou e percebeu que eu não iria dizer absolutamente nada, ela simplesmente passou o bastão para outro fazer o trabalho sujo. O nosso amiguinho explosivo – como eu carinhosamente o apelidei – sabia como tratar uma dama perfeitamente. Eu suspeitava que o cara loiro que usava a mesma capa que ela fosse o irmão bastardo da Yamanaka, só que tinha uma aparência meio afeminada demais para o meu gosto.

Ele simplesmente colocava aquela argila estranha dele em pontos estratégicos do meu corpo e deixava que as explosões e choques elétricos das argilas fizessem o efeito desejado. E pior de tudo, fazia de um jeito que não chegava a ser mortal, mas que doía pra cacete!

A pequena diversão se estendeu por horas a fio, acho que até mesmo o cara loiro já estava entediado de tanto que aquilo demorou. Chegou a tal ponto em que o cansaço e a dor lacerante eram insuportáveis. Porém a dor e o cansaço estavam em segundo plano, eu estava muito ocupada pensando naquele geniozinho maldito. Á essas horas ele já deveria saber que eu sumi, certo? O que diabos Shikamaru estava fazendo que ainda não tinha vindo me salvar?

Se eu tivesse forças para isso, eu teria rido da minha idiotice; Como Shikamaru poderia saber onde eu estava? Ele não é o super-homem nem nada, não tinha como ele saber... Eu estava chegando ao meu limite, meu cérebro já tinha parado de fazer sentido. Eu só queria que toda essa dor acabasse.

- Me mate. – depois de horas aguentando toda a dor quieta, minha voz não passou de um sussurro doído.

- Não antes de você dizer tudo o que sabe. – aquela vadia estava assistindo sentada em uma cadeira enquanto seu amiguinho loiro se divertia fazendo aquelas explosões elétricas em mim.

Eu a olhei com raiva, não faria o que ela queria nem morta.

- Desembucha de uma vez! Assim fica difícil fazer minha obra de arte, un. – o cara loiro me disse plantando mais uma de suas argilas no meu estomago.

- Deidara, só a mate quando eu mandar. – Konan avisou sem realmente se importar em me ver morta. Apesar do rosto inexpressivo, eu sabia que ela estava gostando do show.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu só quero explodir ela inteira logo, un! É tão sem graça usar explosivos de baixa frequência. – Deidara disse se afastando alguns passos. Aguentei a explosão razoavelmente bem para quem está as recebendo sem parar nas ultimas horas.

Merda, eu estava começando a perder a consciência de novo. Percebendo isso, Deidara pegou o balde de água que ele vinha jogando em mim todas as vezes que eu estava a ponto de desmaiar. E a água só ajudava a melhorar o alcance da corrente elétrica que de algum modo ele colocava naquela porcaria de argila! A explosão não chegava a abrir ferida, mas ela tinha a mesma eficácia que se enfiasse mil agulhas na minha pele de uma só vez já que atingia direto os meus músculos e terminais nervosos.

Eu gemi de dor.

_Shikamaru..._ Agora que estava morrendo, eu pensava nele mais do que eu poderia admitir em uma situação normal. Se eu pudesse vê-lo pelo menos mais uma vez, eu retiraria todas as ofensas que eu disse para ele. Eu retiraria a vez que eu disse que eu o odiava. Eu estava mentindo! A verdade era que eu, _eu..._

Um barulho extremamente alto irrompeu pela fábrica abandonada. Com um pulo, tanto Konan quanto Deidara ficaram alertas por causa do estardalhaço. Não sei direito o que aconteceu depois disso, tudo não passou de um borrão na minha mente cansada. Quando Deidara desapareceu pela porta, eu ouvi o barulho de tiros e explosões, depois de coisas quebrando e de gritos.

Konan continuava me observando, mas claramente mais preocupada com o que acontecia do lado de fora daquela porta. Foi aí que eu vi uma abertura. Grande erro ter apenas algemado minhas mãos. Aproveitando a distração dela, usei os últimos resquícios de força que eu tinha para me impulsionar nas algemas e dar uma voadora na mulher, mandando-a direto para o amontoado de bacias empilhadas no fim do almoxarifado. Pelo barulho, eu sabia que tinha causado um bom estrago, mas eu estava debilitada demais para tentar qualquer outra coisa.

Fiquei ali pendurada na minha semi-inconsciência por um bom tempo até que alguém finalmente veio até mim. Eu resisti ao primeiro contato, me debatendo com medo de que fosse outro inimigo ou que Konan havia acordado e queria reivindicar sua vingança pelo chute. Mas essa pessoa veio com todo o cuidado e me libertou da minha prisão. Eu o ouvi gritar ordens e vi o local que eu tinha mandado Konan ser rodeada por algumas pessoas. Eu não podia distinguir quem era, mas eu conhecia aquele toque e aquela voz gentil me dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.

Eu estava no meu limite. Não suportava mais toda aquela dor e aquele cansaço. Eu não suportava mais aquelas explosões. Eu não aguentava mais tantas coisas que minhas mãos simplesmente se moveram sozinhas ao redor do pescoço de Shikamaru e o abracei enquanto derramava todas as lágrimas que vinha segurando desde que essa tortura começou.

- Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem. – ele me abraçou de volta passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos.

**~x~x~x~**

Eu estava consciente o suficiente para saber que eu realmente queria ver aquela vagabunda ser presa. Eu olhei com gosto Konan sendo algemada e levada pela viatura enquanto eu me encolhia de frio no casaco que o Shikamaru gentilmente havia me emprestado. Entretanto eu só consegui ver isso, porque logo depois eu estremeci em minhas pernas e Shikamaru me arrastou para a ambulância para me levarem para o hospital. Mas ele achava mesmo que isso iria dar certo? O cacete que eu iria para lá! Eu só queria um bom banho e minha cama.

Depois de uma pequena _negociação agressiva_, ele concordou em apenas me levar para casa. Shikamaru foi bastante atencioso comigo no trajeto inteiro e só largou da minha mão para dirigir e quando eu entrei no banheiro para tomar banho – eu estava um nojo, então estava precisando. Ele ficou meio receoso de me deixar sozinha lá dentro, mas no fim ele cedeu. Eu já estava preparada quando abri a torneira do chuveiro e como o esperado, a dor foi cruciante enquanto a água escorria pela pele sensível e ferida. Tirei os restos de papel que sobraram da "seção de esquenta" das feridas. Eu tinha a leve impressão que teria pesadelo com papeis assassinos pelos próximos meses.

Não sei como consegui me secar e me vestir sem começar a chorar de novo. Eu podia ser durona, mas eu não era de ferro.

Shikamaru bateu umas três vezes na porta para saber se eu estava bem e quando eu finalmente saí do banheiro, ele estava me esperando encostado na parede. Ele me ajudou a fazer o curativos sem reclamar – que se fosse em outra ocasião eu iria estranhar muito -, e depois me pegou no colo e me levou para o meu quarto. Eu também não reclamei porque há essas horas, eu já estava mais para lá do que para cá. Tanto que eu nem percebi que havia puxado a camisa de Shikamaru quando ele tentou se afastar de mim depois de me deitar na cama.

Com um suspiro, o Nara se deitou ao meu lado com todo o cuidado e eu me aconcheguei no peito dele. Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, eu estava me sentido mais confortável e bem do que tinha sentido há um bom tempo.

O gentil toque de Shikamaru enquanto ele passava a mão no meu cabelo e o calor que seu corpo emanava fazia com que correntes elétricas percorressem todo o meu ser, mas diferente das que Deidara me causavam, essas eram agradáveis e até reconfortáveis de sentir, inibiam as dores físicas.

– Sinceramente, que mulher problemática que você é. – ele disse se aproximando mais. - Desse jeito eu não sei se vou agüentar por muito mais tempo. – eu acho que ele disse isso, não tenho certeza porque foi muito baixo para eu entender direito no meu estado mental atual.

Enquanto beirava o mundo da consciência e da inconsciência, eu percebi que tinha outra coisa que eu também não aguentava mais. Eu estava cansada de mentir para mim mesma. E eu não sei se foi por causa do meu estado fragilizado ou se foi porque eu tinha pirado de vez que eu cheguei á essa conclusão.

"_Finalmente Temari, você chegou ao fundo do poço! A verdade é que você ama Nara Shikamaru. Muito mais do que você queira acreditar." _

Eu quase podia ouvir minha consciência gritando comigo.

_"A verdade é inconvertível, a malícia pode atacá-la,  
a ignorância pode zombar dela, mas no fim; lá está ela."  
(Winston Churchill)_

**

* * *

**

**~~x~~**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

~ Hello guys! It's me again! o/  
E de novo com a prometida continuação de Anata ga Daikirai! (Beleza, eu já errei o modo de escrever o título um monte de vezes, mas depois de pesquisar um monte, ficou ga mesmo... Sério, porque japonês tem que ser tããão complicado? :P) Yay! \o/  
Não sei se terá uma continuação, isso é com a Pô, mas ideias é o que não faltam :9

~ Dessa vez até eu me surpreendi, porque consegui entregar ela prontinha no dia do aniversário da Pô (de certo que eu fiz umas pequenas alterações depois, mas ninguém precisa ficar sabendo, então esse será nosso segredinho hehe /666'), mas como eu tava viajando, não deu de postar antes :/

~ Desculpem-me qualquer erro de português... A Mandy não é perfeita ;_;

~ Enfim, espero que tooodos tenham gostado e que não se esqueçam de deixar os meus precisos reviews. Sacomé, como essas coisas são importantes para as fic-writers. É só clicar ali no _"Review this Story/Chapter"_ e falar o que achou na fic. ;9

_E o que não podia faltar, é claro:_

PÔ-CHAN, OTANJOBI OMEDETOU GOSAIMASU! Muita saúde, prosperidade, juízo esse ano também! Ah, e claro, muitos gatinhos! Hehe (6)

16, OMG, mas já? Agora você pode votar! :D. Ou melhor, D:  
kkkkkkkkk', não se preocupe, também seguirei por esse caminho logo ;_;  
Bom, esse ano agente se afastou um pouco, aconteceu muitas coisas... você sumiu, eu sumi, deu de entender. Faz falta as nossas conversas até tarde da noite falando muita merda, viajando legal, tendo ideias loucas, desabafando... Mas, quero deixar bem claro que mesmo que agente tenha se perdido todo aquele contato que nós tínhamos, eu não esqueci de você e se precisar de mim é só dar um toque! (;  
Como sempre, precisou, chamou, a Amanda chegou! (y). Eita, ficou bom, vou usar isso mais vezes –q  
HAHAHAHA  
Te amo muuito amiga, conta sempre comigo. Feliz Aniversário.

Beeeijinhos **:***, _Mandy-chan._


End file.
